How Fi Changed
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Link and Fi fights Demond Lord Ghiraham but he places a curse on Fi. How does this change Fi?


Link and Fi was now at the door of their greatest enemy, Demon Lord Ghiraham, "Link," Fi said, stopping him from going in just yet. "Yeah?" Link replied, now looking at his best friend. "You know that you're my best friend right?" she asked, giving him a small smile. "Of course I know," Link smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And Link?" Fi said. "Yes?" he replied. "There's something I want to tell you." she told him, wanting to tell him something important.

"What?"

"I…"

"What's wrong, Fi?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you after we beat Demon Lord." Fi said, not finishing what she was going to say. "What?" Link asked, wanting to know. "I'll tell you later." she said again, backing out at the last minute.

"Alright." Link said slowly then about to opened the door… until he stopped suddenly and faced Fi, "Hey Fi," he said softly, his eyes full of care. "Yes Link?" she replied, slightly blushing. "I want to tell you something important before we face Ghiraham." he said softly. "What is it?" she asked, now blushing madly.

"_Does he share the same feelings that I have?"_

"Be careful, ok Fi?" he said, smiling at her. "O-oh um… thanks and you too." she replied, slightly disappointed that it wasn't the words that she wanted to hear. "Ready Fi?" he asked. "Yeah…" she answered, then entering the room with Link.

"Well, well, well…"

Ghiraham said slowly as he watched Link and Fi entering the room then jumping down in front of them. "I'm touched that you two decided to come visit me." he said to them, smirking. "I was sitting here, so bored… no, bored out of my _skull_!" he told them. "Get away Ghiraham!" Link yelled out, pushing him away and pulling out the Master Sword as Fi materialized two blue swords into her hands.

"I guess this is how it suppose to be…"

Ghiraham sighed then snapping his fingers and a black sword appeared then disappearing into thin air.

"Back to back!" Link exclaimed as he and Fi quickly pressed their backs against one another so the Demon Lord won't attack them from behind. Link and Fi was looking around the room… everywhere but… up!

Getting out of the way of his attack, Link charged at him while Fi charged up her attack. Ghiraham smirked and blocked Link's attack… with his fingers. "Oh, so sorry." he said, faking the sadness. "But…" he said now in his normal tone then pushing him back. "Now it's my turn!" he exclaimed happily as he ran at Link with speeds that no human could have time to move.

Rolling out of the way just in time, Link noticed a small rip in his green tunic, "That was too close…" Link whispered then rising his shield, ready for the fight. "I'm glad that you didn't die because of that attack." he said then disappearing.

"It would have been boring if you died just then…" he whispered into his ear, right behind him. In panic, Link spin around quickly to land an attack… only to hit the air. "Where are you looking at?" Ghiraham asked, now in front of him, smirking evilly.

"Now!" Fi exclaimed, releasing her stored up power at the Demon Lord.

"What?"

Ghirahim exclaimed in horror as the light blue blast of energy engulfed him, filling the room with his screams. When the ball of energy disappeared, it revealed Ghirahim collapsing onto the floor.

Moments passed as Link and Fi watched him until they knew it was safe. "You did it, Fi!" Link said happily, going towards her and hugging her. Fi blushed at the touch of him hugging him. This was the perfect time to tell him.

"Hey Link,"

"Yeah Fi?"

"I love you…"

Hearing that, Link gasp, he wasn't expecting that from her. She was the 'quiet, shy' kind, not the kind that went for stuff for love. Link smiled and said softly,

"Fi, I lov-"

He said until he was suddenly blasted by a dark red energy ball, knocking him onto the floor, withering in pain. "Link!" Fi cried out in horror, kneeling down beside him. "Watch out!" Link yelled out as he noticed Ghiraham about to blast them until Link pushed Fi out of the way, getting attacked by the Demon Lord's attack.

"Link!" Fi screamed, horrified by the sight he was in now. He had multiple discolor patches on his skin, his tunic was ripped here and there, and his shield was dented beyond repair.

In one swift motion, Ghiraham ran at Fi and blasted her toward the wall, "Looks like I ruined a touching moment…" he said with fake sadness as he walked toward her and grabbed her by her throat. "Not that I was a fan of touching moments." he said then blasting her into the wall.

Struggling to get back on her feet, Fi tried to make the two blade touch, so it'll quickly charge up a 'all or nothing' attack. "I don't think so!" the Demon Lord exclaimed, running at her and kicking her stomach, making her to lose the charge, then blasting her with a face full of dark energy.

Seeing Fi falling to the floor, Link couldn't believe it. Ghiraham… killed her.

"Fi…" he whispered, then running to her side, despite the pain he had.

"Fi?" he said quietly, holding her close. She didn't move. "Fi?" he said once more, now worried. "Fi?" he said again as his tears started falling.

"Ghiraham… I'll kill you!"

With that, Link ran at the Demon Lord, his sword in hand and started attacking him. Ghiraham, chuckled as he dodged each attacks with ease, "You can't win if you swing your sword like that." he told him.

After a while, Ghiraham decided to end the fight by pushing Link into the wall, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't kill her." he told the hero. "What did you do?" he asked. "You'll find out." the Demon Lord chuckled then disappearing.

Link saw Fi waking up, "Fi!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly,

"_Fi… is that the name you're giving me, Master?" _Fi asked slowly, pulling away. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused by her actions. _"Sorry Master, my name is Fi. I can read, write, and math." _she told him. "Fi, stop that!" Link exclaimed in fear, realizing what Ghiraham done. _"Please don't beat me!" _Fi cried out, putting her arms up in front of her in fear of getting hit. Link wrapped his arms around her, and whispered sadly:

"Hello Fi…"

"_Hello Master…"_


End file.
